


Keep Calm and Carry On

by CJMusic



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 14:47:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8805040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CJMusic/pseuds/CJMusic
Summary: What if instead of Amara bringing Mary back to life she bought back another familiar face from the brothers past? How will this newly resurrected friend adjust to being back after so long and how will the brothers adjust to his/her presence. Is this the lucky break the brothers needed or is their world about to be turned upside down once again.





	

At first all she felt was the cold night time air hitting her bare skin, but her senses quickly picked up the presence of another person. She started calling out for help, she didn't know where she was or what was going on and was afraid. When she came into the clearing she saw a man with short spiky hair and green eyes that she vaguely remembered seeing a couple of days ago. 

"Dean?"

Dean looked up at the sound of his name and was shocked to see the person who had said it. Standing before him was a young woman with wavy blonde hair and apart from the night gown she was wearing looked exactly the same as she did when he first meet her 12 years ago. The woman standing in front of him was none other than Sam's collage girlfriend, Jessica Moore.

Many miles away Castiel was pulling himself once again out of a creator sized hole he had landed in or rather created when he was zapped away. He had to get back to the bunker, he had to get back to Sam. Whoever that woman was she meant business and if something had happened to Sam on his watch he'd never forgive himself. Dean had told him to look out for his little brother and with Dean now gone Deans roll now fell to him, there was no way he was going to screw this up at least not if he had anything to say about it.

As soon as Castiel managed to pull himself up to road level he saw a truck slowing down and rolling to a stop in front of him. He asked the driver how far it was to Lebanon, Kansas before knocking out the driver and jumping in the cab, time was of the essence.

Keep calm and carry on, Dean whispered to himself as he approached Jess. She hadn't said a word since he came into the clearing, not that he blamed her. As far as he knew, Jessica was in the dark about all things supernatural and didn't know anything about this side of Sam. Thinking of his little brother, what would Sam say, what would he do. He had no idea how he was going to explain her resurrection or the last 12 years to her, not to mention the 22 years before her death. The Sam she knew was long gone, there was no way she could go back to her old life. How on earth did Amara think this was a gift? How was bringing Jessica back something they needed?

"Jessica?"

"Dean?" Jessica was beyond scared, she didn't know what was going on. Finding her voice she decided it was time someone gave her some answers, starting with her boyfriend’s brother. "Where am I? What is going on?"

Instead of answering her Dean just pulled her into a giant bear hug and refused to let go. After about 5 minutes he let her go and grabbed her hand, leading her to some bench seats he saw over her shoulder. "I'll explain everything you need to know but I warn you it’s not pleasant and may be hard to believe".

After a year and a half of dating Sam she had learned to go along with his slightly odd behaviour, like when he randomly took off to spend the weekend with his family he hadn't seen or spoken to in years. She was beginning to realise it was a family trait, but it was one she had learned to trust. "Does this have anything to do with your dad disappearing on his hunting trip?" She asked as she sat down on the bench next to Dean.

"Sort of. Look Jessica, there is no easy way to say this. Especially in a way that you'd believe, but I need you to just sit there and listen. You can ask all the questions you like once I'm finished and I'll do my best to answer them."

“I can do that”, she said while nodding her head.

“I’m not exactly sure how to tell you any of this but since your back you need to know, you deserve to know.”

“Know what?”

“Jessica!”

“Sorry, I couldn’t help it.”

Dean gave her a little smile. “I know it’s hard but it’ll be easier if you just let me explain. For now it'll also be easier to just give you the cliff notes version, at least until we're back at the bunker. I guess it’s about 34 years ago now where this little story began. On November 2nd 1983 when Sam was just 6 months old our mother was burnt alive on his Nursery's ceiling. Our father didn't believe the official reasons behind the fire and sought some help, turned out a demon was behind it." Dean held up his hand to silence Jessica's question about the demon before she could even ask it. 

"I know it sounds crazy but it’s the truth. Anyway, he set out to kill it and wouldn't stop until he had found and killed it. Throughout the years he had discovered from others about other supernatural creatures harming people and took to hunting and killing them. Sam and I grew up in the life, going from town to town helping our dad and other hunters hunt down the supernatural. It wasn't without its trials and Sam was always fighting our father about wanting a normal life. When he got accepted to Stanford with a full ride he and dad had a big argument that ended with Sam leaving."

Jessica just sat there stunned while Dean told her about his family's life, she was having a little trouble believing about supernatural creatures but as she thought about it she realised that may have been why Sam hated Halloween so much.

"First thing you must understand is that Sam loved you, with all his heart. In fact after all this time he still loves you and holds you close to his heart. When I asked him to come with me he didn't want to, but I guilt tripped him into helping me. After we finished dads hunt and found out his next move Sam insisted that I take him home, he was determined to live a normal life. Unfortunately it wasn't meant to be." Dean had to stop for a minute to take in some much needed air. The next part of his story would be hard for Jessica to hear, her own gruesome death.

"The night I dropped Sam back off was November 2nd, exactly 22 years after our mother died. You may or may not remember it but when Sam got home he found you on the ceiling of your bedroom before the room burst into flames. I had to practically drag Sam out of there with him fighting against me to get back to you. That was 12 years ago give or take and a lot of stuff good and bad has happened since then but I'll tell you about it later."

"I... I died."

"I'm afraid so."

"And the same way as your mother."

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because the yellow eyed demon known as Azazel wanted Sam to be out there honing his 'skills'. Sam was set on marrying you and that little detail wasn't part of his plan."

"Sam was going to ask me to marry him and it wasn't part of the 'plan' so he killed me?"

"They knew your death would give Sam the push he 'needed' to start hunting again. I'm so sorry Jessica, you didn't deserve any of this. This is all on us but in the long run please don't hate Sam, he spent months and even years blaming himself for what happened to you yet there was no way he could have known."

Jessica just sat there trying to process everything she had been told. Despite all of it she still loved Sam and even though it had been 12 years it had only been a few days for her. Nothing anyone could say or do would make her love Sam any less. They may have only been in their early 20’s and have known each other for less than 2 years, but it was as if a cupid had shot her with an arrow.

As she processed the information that Dean had just given her past events started to make sense. Now knowing what his life had been like growing up she now understood why Sam disliked Halloween and why he didn’t talk much about his family. To the everyday person, what their childhood was like would seem like a joke or have them locked up in the loony bin, yet in reality they had sacrificed their childhoods and life’s just so that many others could keep theirs. She understood now why Sam never told her the truth and if she hadn’t just witnessed some of it she may never have believed him, although thinking about it Jessica realised that if things had been different she doesn’t know if she would have accepted the truth or not.

“Dean?” She asked breaking the silence that had come over them.

“Yeah.”

“What happens now?”

Dean was a little taken back with her question. “What do you mean?”

“You told me about what got you into your current lifestyle and what happened to me but what happens now. I mean I’ve been dead for the past 12 years; I can’t go back to my old life, I don’t really understand why I’ve been brought back to life and I’m not exactly sure of what I’m supposed to do now.”

“It’s a lot to take in I know and frankly you’re taking it much better than I expected. I remember we once told the truth to a doctor and he had us both admitted, although that had been our intention in order to help a fellow hunter. The point is there’s more to the story but I have an idea of how you can get up to speed, at least with the first 5 years after your death. Sorry…”

“Don’t worry about it, I’ve accepted it and moved on. Besides I’m back now apparently and there’s no point in dwelling on it.”

“I can see now why Sam was attracted to you.”

“Uh?!”

“Never mind. What do you say we get out of here?”

“Would love to. Where are we going?”

“First we have to get a car then we’ll be going to Lebanon, Kansas. You’ll see why when we get there, although I may have to speak to Sam for a bit before you come in.”

“Uh?”

“One he’ll be a little freaked out about you being back, even in our line of work it’s a little to take in and two, the last time he saw you, you turned out to be Lucifer.”

“Lucifer?”

“Long story, tell you later.”

“I understand what you’re saying, it’s not every day your dead girlfriend comes back from the dead.”

Dean just shook his head and smiled at that. They’ve had their fair share of resurrections, more than most people, or anyone really. Dean managed to find his way to the road and found a nice car that would be suitable and before Jessica even knew what he was doing he was in the drivers set beckoning her to join him in the passengers set. 

What they hadn’t noticed though was a man with short brown hair not too far away from them amongst the trees watching and listening to their conversation, following them to the road and watching them drive away with a slight smile on his face before walking away to find his own car. 

Unbeknownst to everyone who cared, Samuel Winchester was nowhere near Lebanon, Kansas and was in the hands of a crazy British woman who thought she was doing the right thing. Toni Bevell and company were on their way to Aldrich, Missouri, and to a house in the middle of nowhere for some ‘quality’ time with their American ‘guest’. If only those who cared enough knew what little time they had before it was too late, before everything went to hell yet again.


End file.
